prehistoric_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Elasmotherium
Elasmotherium was a species of ice age woolly rhinoceros native to Siberia. It possesed a single, metre-long horn. A single male was kept in a paddock at Prehistoric Park. Physical appearance and biology Elasmotherium was twice the size of a modern white rhinoceros, and had a massive, fatty hump on its back. Its entire body was covered in brown to white''Prehistoric Park'' UK DVD cover hair, save for its face, feet and horn. The single horn itself was slightly curved, and could grow to be over two metres long, taller than a man. Presumably, Elasmotherium was covered in blubber below its hair. Despite its bulk and fatty hump, the legs of Elasmotherium were longer and more slender than those of a modern rhinoceros, making it better adapted for galloping and charging. Behaviour and traits A solitary animal, Elasmotherium was highly territorial, and had no reservations about charging at percieved threats and impaling them with its horn. Despite this, it was not totally fearless, and would back down from larger bull woolly mammoths. Like other rhinoceroses, Elasmotherium had very poor eyesight, but a highly developed sense of smell. This means it could not see other animals unless they were very close by, or directly upwind from the Elasmotherium. Elasmotherium, like a mammoth, was exclusively a grazer, feeding on the diverse taiga, mammoth steppe, and grasslands of ice age Siberia. However, it evidently fed on different types of grasses to mammothsIn A Mammoth Undertaking, the Elasmotherium seems to react in disgust to Nigel's dropped bag of mammoth grasses, and goes back to grazing from the ground., probably due to the fact that it grazed at higher altitudes. In Prehistoric Park A Mammoth Undertaking Whilst he was collecting grasses in Pleistocene Siberia, a male Elasmotherium approached Nigel Marvens snowmobile, though he did not notice him. However, a bull woolly mammoth appeared behind Nigel, startling the Elasmotherium. The Elasmotherium eventually backed down from the mammoth, which chased Nigel away. The Elasmotherium continued to graze in the area around Nigel's dropped bag of grasses. Resolving to bring the animal back to Prehistoric Park, Nigel grabbed the back and enticed the Elasmotherium into charging at him and through the time portal. As he entered the portal site in the present day, he continued to chase Nigel, only giving up when he climbed a ladder. The park staff around the area managed to corral the angry Elasmotherium into a holding pen, where Nigel and Head Keeper Bob observed him. Shortly after, he was shipped to his own newly-built paddock. He quickly settled in to life at the park, and was happy in his paddock. Unlike Martha the mammoth, the Elasmotherium was apparently not affected by the hot African climate. Supercroc Whilst Bob was cleaning the Elasmotherium's dung out, the escaped terror bird appeared to him. The Elasmotherium paddock was later destroyed by a titanosaur during the mass breakout: during the breakout, he almost hit Nigel. he was presumably recaptured after the situation was resolved. Behind the scenes Since the Elasmotherium came from an even colder climate than Martha, who suffered during the heat wave, the Elasmotherium should have suffered even worse. It is possible that Suzanne clipped its hair offscreen, but this is unlikely given the animals volatile nature. The Elasmotherium is the only unnamed animal in the park to have its gender definitively stated. A relative of Elasmotherium, the woolly rhinoceros, appears in Nigel Marven's Giant Rhino Adventure. List of appearances *''Prehistoric Park'' **102. A Mammoth Undertaking **106. Supercroc *''Prehistoric Park Race to the Rescue'' Notes and references Category:A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Pleistocene Category:Asia Category:Animals in A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Animals in Supercroc Category:Animals in the park